Jajan beng-beng
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Saat rumor jerawat mengucel-ucel Hinata, apa Sasuke sebagai pacarnya masih mau deket? -RE-PUBLISH SETELAH DI-EDIT


**JAJAN BENG-BONG**

**Naruto Own Masashi Kishimoto-jiichan**

**SASUHINA AND ONLY! **

**(Jujur Alra sangat terobsesi dengan pairing ini, hahahahah UHUK! *Keselek laron*)**

**Tapi ceritanya ashly milik Alra lho~ maaf ya kalau ada kesamaan ide—Alra cuman bocah yang suka berimajinasi aneh-aneh en out of box jadinya. Tapi kali ini mungkin ada yang sama idenya. Hk...hk..**

**.**

**RE-PUBLISH SETELAH DI-EDIT**

**.**

**.**

_Triiiiit...triiiiittt...triiiirrtttt...triiiiiiiiiiii-_**CKLEK!**

"Pagi-pagu buta begini kau udah menganggu tidurku weker sialan!" gerutu Sasuke sembari memasukkan beker itu ke laci nakas dan menaikkan selimutnya lagi. Meringkuk bak ayam demam.

_Sret_!

**KLATAKKKH!**

**Deg!**

Tunggu! Itu tadi bukannya suara hape-nya yang jatoh?

Tunggu! Bukannya tadi malem dia nggak tidur gara-gara nungguin telpon dari pacarnya? Tunggu! Apa dia ketiduran?—_deg-deg-_

_**GRADAK! Kriyert..yortt...**_

Sasuke langsung bangun dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Takut hape-nya jatoh beneran. _Sret—sret-sret! _Sasuke mindah posisi bokong bolak-balik demi mencari itu sebiji hape. Ya ampun dimana _smart-phone_-nya yang baru dibelinya kemareeeeen? Ya ampun dimana dia?!

"Kami-sama diamana hape-kuuuu? Ya ampun kenapa TIDAK ADA?!Ya ampun dimana sih benda itu..~"

_BUKH!_

_BUKH!_

_SROET!_

Beginilah kalau si ayam sudah marah. Kasurnya dikais-kais sampai bantal gulingnya melayang kemana-mana. Tapi justru yang ada kamarnya semakin berantakan dan keberadaan hape kesayangannya malah raib entah kemana.

Sasuke melongok ke kolong kasur dengan bokong nungging ke atas. Mata areng-nya menelusur cepat ke bawah kolong buduk itu. Perasaan tadi suara _klatakh-_nya ada disekitar sini deh! Tapi emang dasar model rambut pantat ayamnya yang udah kena kutuk tukang potong rambut! Bukannya _smart-phone_ kesayangannya yang ia temukan tapi hidung mancung Sasuke yang menggantung justru dihinggapi kecoa dari kolong tempat tidurnya.

Satu detik...

Kaki kecoak itu merambat. Mata Sasuke juling ngikutin langkah kakinya.

Dua det..-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Oke tadi itu belum ada dua detik.

Dan Sasuke sudah menyusut gemetaran duluan di bawah selimut.

"SASUKE TURUN! SARAPAN!" teriak Mikoto dari bawah sana. HEMNH... ya namanya _Yang Mulia Ratu _di rumah ini. kalau nggak segera dijawab ya langsung ngamuk.

"SASUKE CEPETAN TURUUUUUUN! ATAU MAMA SUNAT HABIS LHO NANTI!"

Demi Tuhan! Adik kecil Sasuke pahkan terancam punah.

_**GRADAK**__!_

"IYA MAAAAAAAA! SASUKE TURUN NIIIIIIIH!"

"Ya ampun Sasuke! Kau pasti belum mandi dari kemarin siang? Itu kenapa seragamnya belum gantiiiiiii?"

Pluk!

Serbet meja langsung melayang ke muka kusut Sasuke. Itachi langsung ngakak di meja makan.

"Hahahahahahah! Dasar Otouto-baka! Katanya kemarin itu mau kencan sama pacarnya habis pulang sekolah..~ tahunya Hinata-chan kan _sakit muka _parah. Jadinya delay deh..hkhkhk... kasihan deh~~~"

"DIAM KAU! Hinata Cuma lagi demam!" sungut Sasuke tak terima. Itachi langsung gumoh kopi-paginya di tempat gegara ketawa tiba-tiba.

"Ya...ya...ya... tepatnya demam jerawatan! Hei..hei.. apa jerawatnya separah itu? Kau kere sih..~ kali-kali nabunglah anak TeKa. Ajak pacarmu ke salon untuk _facial_. Mau jalan tapi pacar nggak pernah diurus.. hahaha.."

"Ya ampun apa itu benar Itachi-chan?" Mikoto langsung panik. "Calon mantu mama sakit jerawat sampai segitunya?"

Sasuke manyun. "Ya jangan diperjelas gitu juga kali!" protesnya kesal. "Tapi jangan salah ya~ aku tidak akan memutuskan Hinata! Jerawat-jerawat itu pasti akan sembuh nanti. Wle...~" ejek Sasuke sambil menunjukkan mata julingnya ke Itachi.

"Ck..ck.. kau benar-benar sudah gila, Sasuke.. kemarin saja Sakura yang cantik itu kau tolak gara-gara Hinata. Kau ini aneh, Ototouto no baka!"

"Ya! aku memang gila! Aku tergila-gila padanya! PUAS?! Tapi setidaknya aku normal! Kau malah YAOI-an sama si Wajah Ikan Hiu itu! Hiiiiiiiiiiiii~ kau lebih gila dari aku tahu!"

"Aku tersinggung, bocah teka."

"Silahkan menikmati singgunganku kalau begitu, HUH!"

"HEI KAU-"

**BRAKKHH**!

"Urusaiii! Papa lagi maskeran cantik nih!" protes Fugaku tiba-tiba dari kursi santai. Dua ketimun di matanya langsung jatuh selesai buni gebrakan maha dahsyat itu.

_GULP!_

Sasuke, Itachi, dan Mikoto sweatdrope berjamaah.

Itachi langsung bisik-bisik _'Pssttt...psttt...pssstt... shinigami kita sedang bersantai... Jangan buat dia marah...'_

Mikoto dan Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

"Nee.. Sasuke-kun. Cepetan jenguk Hinata-chan. Mama juga pernah jerawatan parah kok. Dia pasti tidak masuk sekolah hari ini gara-gara malu. Mama dulu juga begitu. Cepetan!" Mikoto mendorong punggung Sasuke keluar rumah. Sasuke langsung sweatdrope.

"Tunggu Mama aku kan belum mandi dan sarapan!"

"Udah nih mama kasih uang lebih! Beli baju, obat dan sarapan pagi. Jenguk Hinata sekarang!"

**DBRAM**!

Pintu dikunci dari dalam.

Sasuke versi awut-awutan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ah... kenapa aku punya ayah Shinigami dan ibu nenek sihir yah?"

Seketika itu wajan dan panci melayang ke kepala pantat ayam jago Sasuke.

**Jdakkh**!

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE... MAMA BUKANNYA NGGAK DENGER YANG BARUSAN YAAAA!"

.

.

**Tok..tok...tok..**

"Hime?,"

**Tok..tok..tok..**

"Sayang, kau di dalam?"

**ToK..Tok..tok..**

"Sayang, buka pintunya aku mau menjenguk lho~"

Tak ada sahutan.

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu manyun satu meter.

"Hime kau membuatku menung-"

_Cklek_!

Hinata membuka sebagian kecil pintunya. Gadis itu bersandar lengket di balik pintunya.

"S-sasuke-kun sebaiknya pulang saja sekarang.."

"Apa? Aku sudah susah-susah kesini lho~ aku bawa sarapan untuk kita juga lho! masak kau ma mengusirku begitu saja?"

"E-ugh! B-bukan maksudku begitu.. t-tapi.."

"Hah kau kelamaan! AKU MASUK!"

"SASUKE-KUN JANGAN MASUK!"

_Jbels!_

"ADOW! Tanganku kejepit!" teriak Sasuke bersandiwara.

Hinata refleks membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. "SASUKE-KUN! K-kau tak a—"

Sasuke nyengir.

"Sasuke-kun, kau bohong.."

Hinata refleks menundukkan wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke bahkan sebelum Sasuke melihat wajah imut-imut pacarnya yang satu itu.

"J-jangan lihat aku! S-sasuke-kun pulang saja sekarang..~"

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia memeluk pinggang Hinata dari belakang. "Nande? Aku kan kangen pacarku?" panas tubuh Hinata Sasuke abaikan. Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang demam.

"T-tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. S-sasuke-kun sebaiknya pulang.."

"Hei? Kau mengusirku, huh? Apa karena jerawat lagi? It's okay.. I don't care, baby.." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata justru menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam hingga hampir seluruh rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa.. jangan sekarang. A-aku jelek, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya gemas. "Ck. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak peduli. Kenapa kau-"

"K-kumohon..~ n-nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh aku akan menemuimu.., tapi jangan sekarang.." lirih Hinata membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Ck, come on..~ seberapa banyak jerawat itu? Berbaliklah sekarang.. tunjukkan padaku, nanti palingan aku Cuma ketawa ngelihatnya. Haha.. ya—kan?"

Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata tanpa aba-aba.

_SRETH!_

"A? HAH? Pffffffftttttttt...AAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA...Hinata kau—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. ada apa denganmu Hinata? AHAHAHAHAHA! Kau seperti jajan coklat favorite-ku! Ahahaahahaahaaha—ya ampun beng-bong manis! Hahahaahaha-"

_PLOQ!_

"Sasuke-kun, aku marah!"

Yeeee... marah bilang-bilang.

Sasuke semakin ketawa hingga terduduk di lantai kayu kamar Hinata dengan memegangi perutnya yang geli. Sementara Hinata yang sudah merona kini mengambil guling dan dipukul-pukulkannya ke kepala pantat ayam terkutuk Sasuke.

"AWWWW! AWWW! AWWW! HAHA..—Hinata jangan begini! HAHA! Awww! Ini empuk sekali! Seriusan! Ahahahaha..—Hinata kau benar-benar menakutiku dengan guling empuk ini. Ahahaahah..."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terasa goyang dan..

_Brugh!_

_GREP!_

Hinata jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke seketika.

"S..sakit.. p-pusing..." keluhnya dengan suara gemetar. Sasuke justru tertawa kecil. Ia menggendong Hinata seolah tanpa beban dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Ya iyalah! Kau kan kena cacar air. Makanya kau harus tidur sekarang. istirahat sampai sembuh!" Sasuke ikutan berbaring di samping Hinata dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukkannya. Sarapan pagi terlupakan begitu saja. "Sudah cepat tidur!nanti biar cepet sebuh.. hkk..hk.. kau dapat teman tampan untuk tidur seharian ini lho~" narsisnya.

Selimut Sasuke tarik untuk menutupi tubuh mereka sebatas dada. Ada detak jantung menggila yang saling beradi di antara mereka, sebenarnya.

Hinata sudah merona sampai ke telinga. "S-sasuke-kun.. t-tapi nanti kau bisa tertular cacar air-ku.. jangan dekat-dekat denganku, nanti—"

"Biarin! Nanti kalau aku tertular yang gantian! Kau yang menemaniku tidur seharian nati. Okay? Sekarang nikmati saja eraman hangat ayam jantan ini, hahahaha..."

Hinata manyun.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya ke pinggang Hinata lebih merekat.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu hanya karena jerawat dan cacar air, mengerti? Kau hanya milikku. Begitu jguga sebaliknya. Mengerti?"

**END**

**Lagi-lagi ending yang nggantung**

**Salam, **

**Alra**


End file.
